


清晨二重奏

by FredericaQ



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M, 克御 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredericaQ/pseuds/FredericaQ





	清晨二重奏

♡

“哗——”窗帘拉开的声音，随着温暖的阳光照射在我的脸上。习惯性将手探去身旁，却只感受到被子的余温。  
我不满地哼声，但是困意依然浓厚，没有睁眼，也没有寻找枕边人去了哪——因为我确信，他永远不会离开我。  
“嗒——嘀嘀——”  
“嗡——”  
电磁炉的声音，很恼人。  
我烦躁地翻了个身，将头埋进爱人常睡的枕头里，汲取他特有的香气，似乎缓释了一些内心的不耐。  
“嚓——嚓——”  
锅铲和油气。  
我终于睁眼，手指捻起压在下巴之下的一根紫色发丝，轻轻吹了一口气，让它飘走。  
坐直身体，揉了揉头发，从床头柜拿起眼镜架在鼻上。  
打了个呵欠，走向卫生间，拿起漱口杯接水刷牙。  
水龙头不小心扭得太大，撞击杯底溅出许多水花，当场制造了一个小型喷泉，冰凉的水将我的内裤润湿一大片。  
“该死。”不满地咒骂出声，抬手扯纸出来，却不小心又将卷纸碰掉。手忙脚乱地接住，却从手中滑落，扯出了更多的纸，圆柱形的捣蛋鬼在地上弹跳了一下，拖着长长的白尾巴，滚落去了淋浴头下的排水口——这卷纸废了。  
“妈的……”我气得咬牙，抬脚踢了一下洗手台下的柜子，却因为穿着拖鞋撞着了脚趾。钻心的钝痛让我难耐地弯下腰，手扶着墙壁，一用力又把挂着的毛巾的无痕贴扯下，手里攥着毛巾。  
“该死该死该死！！——”真是倒霉的一天！  
我将毛巾搭在肩上，将纸丢进垃圾桶，继续刷牙。  
薄荷味中混着类似于麦子的香味，让人空荡的腹部为之一振。迅速洗漱完，赶紧去了厨房。  
他果然在灶台前忙碌。  
“你醒了？水放在桌上的。”没有回头，只是淡淡地说道。方才经历的倒霉事，对上他冷淡的语气，让我有一丝生气。  
将水杯摁在桌上后，拉开板凳，重重地坐下，想要引起他的注意——可还是失败了。不满地将手臂搭在桌上，盯着桌上摆放的鸢尾花。  
“饿了吧？”  
“哼。”我故意将态度放得很不爽，却没有等来他的说教。抬眼一看，还沉浸在自己的料理世界中呢！  
“呼呼——”他在吹气。  
“咣——”  
突然眼前出现了一个铁锅——那香味是从这发出来的。  
“如何？”他眼眉弯弯，笑着拿着勺子，为我盛上一碗热粥。  
我尝了一口，粘稠似糖浆，混着一些软糯的颗粒感，浓浓的米香中还混着一丝鱼肉的鲜香味，舌尖也尝到了玉米的香甜。牙齿咬下，还有硬硬的颗粒，是花生碎。用勺子拨了拨粥，煮软的红胡萝卜、青豆之类，翻滚在白色米汤中，非常诱人。  
“还…不错。”说着便再送入一口。  
“是吗，你喜欢就好。”  
随着清晨的柔光，爱人的笑脸绽放，温柔沉静。更重要的是，这都是属于我一个人的。如此美好的清晨，怎能让那幼稚可笑的理由打破？那些倒霉事，都随它去吧！

♥

“呼…呼……”是爱人平稳的呼吸声。扭头看向闹钟，已近8点。真难得，他也会这么晚起床，最近工作上累坏他了吧。  
我轻笑，在他额上印下一吻后，便推开枕在我胸口上的头，走下床。  
担心他会贪睡，扰乱了他平常的作息，可我也不忍叫醒他，便拉开窗帘，把这个差事交由太阳去做。  
悄悄地走去卫生间，关上门，避免水声吵醒他，开始洗漱。  
今天的水压似乎有些不稳定，可能自来水公司又在整改吧。  
走到厨房，随手打开了热水器开关。自己和他都有清晨喝一杯水的健康习惯，很难得，那个不在意自己身体状况的人会了解这一点。  
“吱——”是床垫下沉的声音，在安静的早晨格外清晰。  
应该差不多醒来了吧。  
打开电磁炉，开始准备早餐。  
我不太擅长料理，但前几天在美食节目上看到了一个简易早餐的制作方法，家里食材也刚好齐全，便试着做一下。免得一到我做早餐，清一色都是煎蛋和面包，虽然他不会说什么，但也会厌倦吧。  
从冰箱里拿出食材，一样样地切丁。回忆着厨师用刀的手法，原本不听使唤的刀竟然今天意外地听话，切出来的食材比以往均匀得多，也没有伤着手。混合在一起后，便倒入锅中烹煮。但是煎蛋也是必不可少的，如果失败，也需要有替补选手。  
“哗哗——”突然水声响起，向卫生间的方向看去，看来是起床了。算算时间，应该洗漱完刚好可以来吃饭。想着他看见我新做料理的场景，心中不免盈满了幸福感。  
“咚！——”嗯？再次向卫生间看去，怎么洗漱搞这么大动静？睡迷糊了？无奈的笑笑，往锅里放入调料，用汤勺搅拌。  
“%#%*@......”他在说话吗？  
“你说什么？我没听清！”虽然稍微提高了音调，但声音似乎被抽油烟机和电磁炉的声音掩盖，没有得到他的回应。  
“沙沙…”拖鞋摩擦地板的声音——他终于过来了。  
“你醒了？水放在桌上的。”  
“咣！——”是玻璃碰撞的脆响。放下锅盖后，我微微扭头看向他，嘴唇有些生气地嘟起，一直狠狠盯着桌上的鸢尾花，像是和它有什么仇一样。  
“饿了吧？”  
“哼。”他没好气道。  
这个男人确实时不时地会有起床气，真可爱。  
粥已经煮好，稍稍吹开白雾，卖相还不错。  
抬着锅，稍稍用力地摆在他面前，拉回他的注意力。拿起勺子，为他盛上一碗。  
“如何？”  
看着他慢吞吞地咽下一口，拨了拨粥面，纠结的眉头渐渐散开，心底蹿上一股暖意。  
“还…不错”说着他又咽下一大口，小孩子一样的囫囵吃相。  
“是吗，你喜欢就好。”  
能看着他心情变好，我也不会去追究他烦躁的原因，这也是我与他形成的某种默契吧。正经事也好，莫名的小情绪也罢，我知道，没有什么困难是我们不能共同度过的。  
真是愉快的早晨。

后记（？）：  
“话说你裤子怎么湿了？”  
“雨女无瓜。”

（蹭一波游呢娃子的热度抱头跑~~~）


End file.
